


The Assessment

by weaving_a_tale



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart Friday, Other, Prequel, inspired by one particular line in the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weaving_a_tale/pseuds/weaving_a_tale
Summary: Or, how a standard assessment of a RK800 model's functionality and processes becomes anything but.





	The Assessment

“There’s no point to this. You  _do_  know that right?”

The puppy lets out an impatient whimper, its tongue wet against the technician’s chin before it begins to wriggle in her arms.

“He’s going to react like all the others,” the other technician continues.

The android’s gaze is calculating, brown eyes flicking between the technicians and the animal. Pupils dilating and then constricting within a matter of moments.

The pup licks at the female technician’s hand as she approaches the RK800.

She sets the animal down in the android’s lap, a pair of warm brown eyes meeting synthetic ones for a moment.

The animal wastes no time, setting its paws firmly on the android’s white shirt before giving the RK800’s chin an eager lick.

The android’s hands remain at his sides, the puppy letting out a sharp yip before beginning to nip at the synthetic skin.

The technician picks up her tablet, swiping through the device for a few moments.

She types something into the tablet before she meets the android’s eyes, giving him a polite smile.

“Hello, my name is Emma. This is my associate, Cameron,” she introduces, as per protocol. “Please state your model and serial number.”

“Hello Emma and Cameron,” the android replies, the puppy now taking to nibbling at his white shirt, sharp teeth leaving small holes in the fabric. “I am a RK800 model android, serial #313 248 317.”

Cameron picks up his own tablet, typing into it as Emma continues to speak.

“Can you tell me what is in your lap?”

The android tilts his chin down, his eyes once more meeting those of the animal.

“It is a young dog, six months old,” the android replies after a few seconds. “A German Shepherd. The breed can be used for guarding homes, and police work.”

Cameron frowns slightly, noting the response on his tablet.

_Longer and more ample response than 316._

“I suppose I will be working alongside this breed?” the android continues.

The technicians’ eyes meet, eyebrows furrowed.

“Am I not correct?” The android inquires, the puppy now settling in his lap.

“No, you are correct,” Emma retorts, giving him what she hopes is a reassuring smile, before realizing it is not necessary.

Despite the human-like appearance, he isn’t one. There is no need to factor in emotions such as fear, or independent thought for that matter.

The coding may be complex, and the programming intricate enough to mimic humans, down to the steady inhale and exhale of breath...but at the end of the day, they are machines.

“Tell me, how did you become aware of the use of police dogs?” Emma can’t help but ask.

“You mentioned it to your colleague,” the android replies. “You thought that the animal deserved a better life than being kept trapped in a cage.”

There is a twitch in his right eye, his LED flickering yellow for a fraction of a second before resuming its normal blue.

“That she may be happier working as a police dog,” the android continues.

The technicians watch as the android’s hand rises from his side, fingertips running along the small animal’s back.

 _Touching the animal without being prompted,_  Cameron notes, fingers tapping quickly against his tablet.

“I suppose we did,” Emma replies. Her tone is uncertain, her gaze flicking over to her partner.

“Would you like me to relay it back to you?” The android asks as the puppy latches onto one of his fingers. “I  _am_  equipped with the ability...”

“That is not necessary,” Cameron interrupts, giving the other technician a glance.

Her response is a nod, almost relieved.

_317 is quite responsive. Gives information without prompting. Independent thought?_

“Okay...” Emma begins, more to herself than the RK800. “We are going to do a brief assessment.”

She swipes across the tablet’s screen before she tilts it towards the android and taps once.

“You are tasked with the retrieval of a deviant android, that has murdered its owner,” she begins. “You are able to find it in an abandoned house, but it is refusing to cooperate.”

The android gives her a nod as his hand continues to stroke the animal’s back.

“You notice that there is a dog, similar to the one in your lap, that it has taken into its care,” Emma continues. “You are able to assess that it deeply cares about the animal. Please demonstrate how you would resolve the situation.”

The android’s hand stops in the middle of the puppy’s fur, his pupils dilating and constricting.

Cameron tenses, his eyes now remaining on his tablet.

 _316 - 0.1 seconds to reach conclusion_  is noted from the previous session.

“You said it has formed an attachment?”

In the periphery of Cameron’s vision, he sees his colleague nod.

The android takes a few fractions of a second longer to process,  _317 - 0.5 seconds_  noted down.

“I would inform it that no harm would come to the animal,” the android replies. “That both its safety and the animal’s would be guaranteed if it elected to cooperate.”

“And if it did not elect to cooperate after this proposal?” Emma inquires. “A demonstration would be assistive.”

The android picks up the animal. The puppy’s tongue peeks out from its mouth, giving him a clean swipe across his synthetic features.

_Serial 310, 311, 312, 313, 314, 315, 316 - Violent conclusion._

(Cameron couldn’t bring himself to write down more than that)

“The conclusion may be to harm the animal,” the RK800 states. “But I do not see how that would be of assistance.”

Cameron risks a glance towards Emma, and sees his expression mirrored on his colleague’s face.

“Explain,” she states, her voice less confident than before.

“The deviant will need to be at an optimal stress level if we are to find any answers,” the android states, setting the animal back in his lap. “If we remain in the current surroundings, where the android will likely be negatively reacting to our sudden appearance, and then do harm to what it cares for...it may lead the android to self-destruct.”

“But does that not resolve the situation? Ensure the deviant does not cause further harm?” Emma asks.

“We have been tasked with retrieving deviant androids for analysis, not causing their destruction,” the RK800 replies.

He cocks an eyebrow as he looks at the technicians.

“Unless you think that senseless destruction of all deviants will  _resolve_  the issue?”

Emma and Cameron exchange a glance.

_317 - traits of personality?_

“I...,” Emma fumbles, her gaze lingering on the android before she takes a deep breath. “It’s  _your_  decision.”

His gaze does not waver.

“But it is  _your_  programming, is it not?”

_317 - Definite personality. May present issues during investigations._

The puppy is wriggling in the android’s hands, letting out a bored huff.

The android sets the animal down in his lap, his hand scratching behind the floppy ears of the animal.

Emma’s expression is unreadable, her gaze leaving the android and now focusing on her tablet.

 _317 - Logic is sound, but deviates from norm re: solution,_  Cameron notes down as per protocol. 

His opinion on it, he knows well enough to keep to himself.

Though it wouldn’t take a long glance at the cameras monitoring the room to see the smile that lingers on his features.

Neither technician notices the long code that flicks across the screen monitoring his vital components and brain processes.

 **01001001 00100000 01101100 01101001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01100100 01101111 01100111 01110011 00101110 00100000** , a section in the series of panels reads as he rubs the dog's head. The smallest of smiles on the android's features.

The code lingers for only a second, quickly replaced by the regular thread of code as the android resumes a neutral, albeit polite expression.

Cameron glances at his colleague, her lower lip worried between her teeth. Oddly silent as her fingers dart across her tablet.

“That concludes our assessment. Thank you for your cooperation, #313 248 317,” Cameron states for her.

She doesn’t speak as she finishes, quickly picking up the dog and leaving the room.

The android’s LED flickers yellow again, his expression flicking to something Cameron doesn’t recognize before it settles.

The RK800 gives Cameron a polite nod, resting his hands on his now empty lap.

Cameron makes one final note as the door slides shut behind him with a hydraulic hiss.

_317 - Conclusion: undetermined. Requires further analysis. Strong capability of thought must be taken into account for any further testing._

Cameron can't quite bring himself to say  ** _FAULTY_** , knowing the likely conclusion of such an assessment.

Emma was right. 

He always  **was** the softer of the two technicians. 

* * *

 

**_The man glances over the video again, tracking the android’s expression and movements._ **

**_How the android picks at something on his pants after the technicians leave. Rolling something between its fingers with interest._ **

**_Running its fingers along what appears to be a tuft of fur._ **

**_The man drinks from his wine glass, the redness staining his lips before he wets them with his tongue._ **

**_He motions towards a figure standing in the corner of the room._ **

**_Her blonde ponytail swings as her bare feet pad against the tiled floor. Smoothing down the fabric of her dress as she approaches him._ **

**_Programmed as they all are with a certain interest in meticulousness._ **

**_“Chloe,” the man declares. “I would like to contact CyberLife.”_ **

**_He takes another sip from his wine glass._ **

**_Over the lip, he can see two androids, identical to the one standing beside him save for their white bathing suits. They are dipping their legs into the pool, smiling as they speak to each other._ **

**_”Yes Elijah,” the android replies. “What would you like your message to say?”_ **

**_He glances up at the Chloe, for a moment smiling to himself at the perfection of her features._ **

**_His triumph, and perhaps his closest companion these days._ **

**_”Tell them to take the RK800 prototype, serial number #313 248 317, and install the Amanda protocol into its subsystems,” he dictates. "Ensure that its software is installed in the remaining RK800s._ **

**_She pauses for a moment, her LED flickering before she nods._ **

**_“Anything else, Elijah?”_ **

**_“Yes,” he replies, watching the video as the RK800’s head tilts towards the camera. “Tell them to wipe its memory.”_ **

**_He sips his wine, letting the liquid coat his tongue as the video stops._ **

**_"Have you decided on a name?" the Chloe asks politely, her hands folded in front of her._ **

**_He barely glances up at her, noting the inquisitive eyes of the RK800 as it states straight into the camera._ **

**_He’d_ really _outdone himself this time._**

**_“Connor,” he replies, unable to stop himself from smiling a little. "I feel it is appropriate."_ **

**_"Connor," the Chloe repeats, appearing to test the name as her LED flickers._ **

**_She smiles to herself, sending the information to CyberLife._ **

**_"Yes...I must agree that it is entirely appropriate."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: Connor, according to BehindTheName.com, is "derived from Old Irish con "hound, dog, wolf" and cobar "desiring"." So I must agree with Kamski and Chloe. The name IS entirely appropriate.


End file.
